Hunter
by Niina P
Summary: Ela é a maldade em forma de uma belíssima mulher. Tem mais força do que qualquer um imaginaria, maior que ela apenas o ódio que carrega em seu peito e sua fome por vingança e sangue de todos aqueles que arruinaram sua vida. Será que Edward Cullen vai conseguir ruir as muralhas de seu frio coração e conseguir mostrar que ainda tem algo de bom dentro dela? BXE
1. Capítulo 1 - Tédio

_**Olá genteeee, vai aqui o primeiro capítulo, totalmente revisado e arrumado bonitinho pra vocês, **_

_**vou deixar no meu perfil o link da minha pagina da polyvore, caso não consigam entrar com o link daqui!**_

_**Booom, espero que gostem da história, e abram chances para o novo capítulo que vou trazer semana que vem!**_

* * *

><p><strong>1º capitulo - Tédio<strong>

Faculdade pode ser um bicho de sete cabeças, pra quem não se formou mais de 100 vezes, te garanto. Sei muito mais que os professores e até mesmo quem "inventou" a matéria. Mas infelizmente tenho que manter a aparência de uma jovem humana, o que é bem chato quando se é uma bruxa/vampira, ou uma vampira/bruxa, de 1809 anos.

Minha história é longa e complicada, e pra falar bem a verdade eu não sei muito bem dela. O que eu sei é que minha família foi morta por malditos vampiros. Contraditório pra mim dizer isso, já que sou essa... _Coisa_, ou pelo menos metade dela. Sou um ser muito mais poderoso que qualquer outra bruxa, ou qualquer outro vampiro que exista. Não sei como me tornei vampira, também nunca tive como saber. Fui criada por uma velha bruxa chamada Zafrina, ela era como uma mãe pra mim. Ensinou-me tudo sobre bruxaria e um pouco sobre meu lado vampiro.

Ela me disse que fui levada à sua casa quando era apenas um bebê, mas nunca me respondeu quem me levou, dizia que um dia iria saber. O que duvido muito, pois já se passaram mais de 1800 anos que tento descobrir meus antepassados e nada, a única parte que ela me falou foi sobre minha mãe, que era uma bruxa muito poderosa e honrada no seu reino, até esses demônios atacarem e matar a todos. Pelo menos o número de mortes em ambos os lados fora igual. Mas como todos sabemos, a procriação desses sanguessugas é muito diferente do clã das bruxas. Uma bruxa, ou bruxo, nasce com o dom, sendo passado de mãe/pai, para seu bebê, geneticamente. Agora para se tornar um sugador de sangue, com uma mordida e dias de dor, a raça tem um novo membro. Como foram dizimados, nunca conheci um legitimo bruxo em toda minha existência, ou se esconderam muito bem, ou, infelizmente, sou a única com esse legado.

- Srta. Swan, o diretor quer vê-la - O Senhor Banner, professor de economia política, me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Claro Senhor Banner, com licença - E me retirei da sala, já sabia o que aquele nojento do diretor queria. Já era a terceira vez no mês que me chamava.

- Com licença Diretor Greene, o senhor me chamou? – falei batendo na porta já aberta. Fiz a cara mais inocente possível e caminhei em direção à sua mesa.

- Sim Srta. Swan*, eu queria o resto dos seus documentos - não aguentava mais esse velho tarado me importunando com isso, pra piorar, ele olhava para minhas pernas, o que realmente testava meu autocontrole para não arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

_*link roupa Bella – polyvore*.*com*/*bella_faculdade*/*set?id=98541423 (retirem os *) – Nome do set – Bella- Faculdade._

- Me roubaram Sr. Greene, eu já lhe disse, demora um pouco pra fazê-los de novo – eu tentava não usar a hipnose, mas às vezes era necessário, e nesses últimos meses ando sem falsificador e sem vontade de procurar um. Quando terminei de falar ele me olhou com uma cara de desconfiado, bufei. Eu tentei não usar, mas ele não facilitou. Cheguei mais perto do diretor, me inclinei ficando no mesmo nível de seus olhos e lancei meu poder – o senhor não precisa dos meus documentos agora, entendeu?

- Entendi.

- Pode esperar mais algumas semanas, e não irá mais me incomodar com isso até eu resolver lhe entregar, você me entendeu?

- Eu entendi.

- Ótimo, seu velho – apertei sua bochecha gorda e dei dois tapinhas de leve – vocês humanos são tão fáceis de domar, tchau diretor Greene, tenha um ótimo dia – e saí de lá a passos confiantes, o libertando da hipnose.

Era meu segundo mês nessa pequena faculdade de Seattle, estava cursando pela décima vez direito, já que tinha me cansado de medicina, ficar junto com sangue, às vezes, não era muito agradável. Mas medicina me ajudou bastante com meu autocontrole e a melhorar meu lado humano, pois esse meu lado vampiro às vezes ferra comigo, pra eu perder a paciência é rapidinho e a sede que me queima a garganta nessa hora, me faz segurar no ultimo fio de autocontrole pra não drenar a pessoa perto de mim até a última gota. Eu não gosto de limpar a sujeira depois.

Acabou a aula de Sociologia e fui para o refeitório, para meu almoço fajuto. Eu como comida humana, pois tenho o meu lado bruxa, mas ontem tinha ido caçar e estava sem fome. Mas para o bem de algum curioso desconfiar do que sou e ser morto, eu peguei um pouco de comida.

Um pressentimento ruim me pegou em cheio, fazendo-me tremer dos pés a cabeça, isso geralmente me mostrava que a coisa não ia ficar muito boa a seguir, eu tinha uma opinião do que poderia ser, mas torcia pra não ser verdade meu palpite. É eu realmente torcia pra não ser. Foi quando a visão _deles, _entrando no refeitório, inundou minha visão, o que fez eu quase derrubar minha bandeja. Não acredito, nem na minha faculdade eu tenho um segundo de paz. Vi que tudo o que pressenti era verdade quando senti _seus_ cheiros.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Queem será que ela sentiu? Me mandem reviews, quem sabe não posto antes?_**

**_Beijos meu povo, até o próximo cap!_**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Encontro Inesperado

**Oláaaaa gentiiiii**

**aqui vai mais um capitulo esperando ansisamente para ser lido!**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**2º Capitulo – Encontro Inesperado****  
><strong>

Cinco belos vampiros, muito belos por sinal. Meu instinto foi mais rápido que meu pensamento, quando dei por mim já estava em posição de ataque e com os olhos um de cada cor, um totalmente preto e o outro completamente púrpura. Isso acontece porque meus dois instintos, o de bruxa e vampira, despertam na mesma hora, o olho completamente púrpura porque toda bruxa em posição de ataque tem seus olhos tingidos por completo e com o lado vampiro é o mesmo, mas é a cor preta que tinge os olhos, além de meus caninos se exporem. Mas isso só durou milésimos de segundo, ninguém ao meu redor percebeu só os cinco vampiros que fizeram a mesma posição de ataque e se ajeitaram rapidamente. Prestei atenção em seus pensamentos e percebi a confusão de todos sobre mim.

Eles eram em casais, um grande e musculoso, com os cabelos pretos bem curtos, vi que seu nome é Emmett, sua companheira, Rosalie, uma loira linda, estilo modelo. Seus cabelos desciam em cascatas até sua cintura fina, nem preciso dizer que ela tinha um corpo bem cheio de curvas. A outra fêmea era uma baixinha com rosto de fada, Alice, um corpo com curvas mais discretas, comparado com a loira. Seu cabelo era curtinho e todo repicado, de um castanho meio chocolate, seu parceiro, Jasper, loiro de cabelo um pouco comprido, até o queixo, muito bonito também, tinha seus músculos, não muito marcantes, mas presentes. E o último, não tinha companheira. Era o mais belo de todos, seus músculos um pouco mais presentes do que de Jasper. Seus cabelos tinha um tom meio acobreado, bagunçado, o que o deixava mais lindo ainda, seu rosto parecia com de um anjo, só que mais lindo ainda, Edward. O mais estranho daquela família, era que seus olhos não eram do vermelho sangue que eu conhecia, era de um dourado brilhante.

Percebi que Edward lia pensamentos desde a primeira vez que o olhei, bloqueei minha mente para ele não me ler, o que o deixou muito frustrado. Peguei minha bandeja e fui em direção a eles. Eles por instinto colocaram-se em posição de ataque de novo, me irritei com isso e mandei meu poder por poucos segundos na mente deles fazendo-os se encolherem um pouco de dor. Passei por eles esbarrando no mais belo vampiro. Os seus pensamentos eram muito engraçados, eles me repudiavam e me admiravam ao mesmo tempo, olhei sobre o ombro e dei uma piscadinha para a família, todos rosnaram e quando iam vir pra cima de mim eu os paralisei com a mente.

"_Mas que porra é essa? Quem é essa criatura?"_ Emmett pensou tentando vir em minha direção, mas sem conseguir mover os seus pés do lugar.

"_Sou o que vocês mais devem temer meu bem"_ mandei meu pensamento para todos. Percebi que ele se encantou com a minha voz em sua cabeça e abri um enorme sorriso cínico pra ele. Ele perdeu o foco, mas rapidamente voltou a si chacoalhando a cabeça.

"_Me solta criatura dos infernos!" _dei uma risada e lancei meu poder sobre sua mente de novo e fazendo se encolher de dor.

"_Insulte-me de novo e o faço em chamas aqui no meio de todos, e ah, a única criatura nojenta dos infernos aqui é você e toda a sua raça fraca"_ o resto de sua família olhava desesperadamente pra mim, pois a conversa estava apenas entre Emmett e eu. _"Eu converso com vocês, sanguessugas, depois da aula, não tentem nenhuma armação pra cima de mim que vocês morrem antes mesmo de conseguir botar em prática" _terminei erguendo minha sobrancelha e empinando o queixo, me virei e fui me sentar em uma mesa vazia, os liberando do meu poder. Emmett, que pelo que vi era o mais crianção de todos ficou com raiva e tentou vir em minha direção. Antes mesmo de ele dar três passos eu lancei uma bandeja cheia de comida, de uma menina que passava ao seu lado, em sua cabeça só com a mente, ele rosnou alto, ele pensava em me matar, mas seu medo crescia cada vez mais.

- Me desculpa – ela falava com a boca aberta em desespero.

- Suma! – ele rosnou, fazendo a menina assentir nervosamente e sumir caminho ao Buffet.

"_Eu não estou brincando EMMETT"_ frisei bem seu nome, ele me olho surpreso e um pouco apavorado, se virou e foi para o banheiro se limpar. O clã me olhava com ódio, e com... Desejo? Era isso mesmo? Olhei pra eles querendo ver melhor o meu, eh, admirador?

Edward se odiava por dentro por esse sentimento que sentia por mim, eu não podia negar que eu não sentia o mesmo, ele era muito lindo, e seu corpo, melhor nem comentar.

"_Não fica com raiva não querido, é normal se sentirem assim por mim"_ ele rosnou e virou o rosto se retirando junto com sua família do refeitório.

**...**

Terminei meu almoço e fui pra minha próxima aula. Sabia o que iria acontecer antes mesmo de levantar, dei risada, eles não aprendem!

Estava no corredor da minha sala, quando Edward aparece atrás de mim e segura minha cintura tentando me arrastar para o canto do corredor menos cheio pra conversar. Eu me deixei ser levada. Ele parou e eu me virei de frente pra ele.

- Não, não vou te explicar nada e outra não toque mais em mim seu parasita, ou morre. Vampiro é tão burro assim, ou as exceções são vocês, EDWARD?

- Como...

- Não interessa como sei seu nome, como também não interessa a você quem eu sou. – falei friamente me irritando com esse sanguessuga.

- Minha família quer conversar com você depois da aula, um lugar menos – ele olhou em volta e viu alguns olhares em nós e se afastou – cheio.

- Querido – andei até ele, que ficou tenso, cheguei perto dele e colei meu corpo no seu e uma de minhas mãos foi para sua garganta a apertando com força, o fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido de dor, rosnando em seguida. Ele tentou fazer o mesmo comigo mais eu o paralisei, levantei o rosto ficando perto o máximo possível de sua orelha, ele era alto, mesmo pra mim que estava de salto, e sussurrei em sua orelha – eu converso com quem me interessa ter alguma conversa e quando eu tiver vontade – dei um beijo no seu pescoço o fazendo tremer com meu toque quente em seu corpo um pouco mais frio que o meu – e sim, esse vai ser o único toque meu que você irá ter Edward Antony Masen, ou melhor, Cullen! – soltei seu pescoço e fui pra minha sala.

**...**

Terminou as aulas e fui para o estacionamento pegar meu carro pra ir embora. Estava indo em direção do meu r8 vermelho*, quando percebi olhares sobre mim e muitos pensamentos odiosos e curiosos ao mesmo tempo. Resolvi conversar com o clã, além de esclarecer algumas coisas pra não haver briga, era bom conhecer para me ajudar a desvendar meu misterioso passado.

*link carro – i1031*.*photobucket*.*com*/*albums*/*y380*/*m_p06*/*Variados*/* (retire os *) – É um Audi R8, na cor vermelha, conversível.

Fui até eles, que de novo ficaram em posição de ataque.

- Não vou matar nenhum de vocês. Às 3 horas da manhã vão à clareira no final da trilha que fica no final da estrada em direção a Forks, me esperem lá – falei e me virei indo em direção ao meu carro, nem esperei a resposta, já a sabia.

Fui pra minha casa, que na verdade era próxima a cidade de Forks, não era grande, pois não fico muito tempo num mesmo lugar, fico no máximo um ano agora que enjoei de formaturas de faculdade. Antes ficava até me formar.

Joguei-me na cama e me foquei na bolsa de valores. Sorri ao saber que minhas ações teriam um aumento de 10 milhões na semana que vem. Levantei e sai pela cidade em busca de um falsificador de documentos, já estava a tempo demais sem documentos. Arrumei-me e saí com minha moto*.

*link moto – i1031*.*photobucket*.*com*/*albums*/*y380*/*m_p06*/*Variados*/* - É uma Suzuki / GSX-1300R Hayabusa na cor vermelha. 

* * *

><p><strong>Bella furacão vai entrar em ação no próximo cap *-*<strong>

**E aii pessoal? O que estão achando da fic?**

**Estou pensando em postar semanalmente a fic, mas dependendo da quantidade de reviews eu posto mais!**

**Então beijos gente, até o próximo cap!**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Poderosa

**Oi oi meu pooovo!**

**Aqui vai mais um cap louco para ser lido, aproveitem mais um pouco da Bellinha furacão...**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>3º Capítulo - Poderosa<strong>

Começou uma chuvinha fina, já tinha previsto isso ante de sair de casa, por isso coloquei uma jaqueta de couro. Sentia-me muito bem na chuva, acho que por consequência do meu lado vampiro.

Fui em direção a uma agência de advocacia em Port Angeles muito renomada, além de muito famosa por suas perfeitas falsificações. Parei minha moto no meio-fio e fui entrando no prédio. O segurança não queria autorizar minha entrada, pois estava de capacete, levantei o visor e o olhei hipnotizando-o.

- Sem perguntas, agora me deixe entrar.

- Entre – falou sem eu libertá-lo do transe.

Fui entrando no lugar sem autorização, e antes que a secretária fizesse algo, paralisei sua mente e o corpo, deixando-a num transe enquanto subia pelo elevador, sem tirar meu capacete de jeito nenhum. Isso era de praxe, quanto menos eu me expor melhor.

Entrei na sala de reunião e fechei a porta com a ventania que fiz. Todos me olharam apavorados, o visor já estava aberto deixando meus olhos visíveis, o que fizeram ver que eu era diferente, eles iam levantar, quando fui, em velocidade vampírica, até a mesa e dei um tapa extremamente forte, fazendo a mesa ranger em protesto.

- Sentem-se e nem um pio enquanto eu não autorizar, sim Sr. Sheen, você vai morrer, se não me obedecer. Agora me escutem – meus olhos tingiram completamente de roxo, fazendo todos os papéis irem ao chão para que eu pudesse sentar em cima da mesa. Voltei meus olhos ao normal e cruzei as pernas, eles por um segundo pensaram em analisá-las, mas eu rosnei voltando toda a atenção a mim de novo – eu preciso de certidão de nascimento, identidade, carteira de motorista – continuei com os documentos que precisava – aqui estão todos os dados – entreguei-lhes um papel com tudo que eles precisariam para os documentos – daqui a uma semana eu venho buscar, e a parte das fotografias deixem que eu termino – tirei o maço de dinheiro que continha a quantia certa de quanto era pra pagar por todo o pedido – quando eu vier buscar, se gostar do serviço eu dou o dobro dessa quantia a vocês.

- Por que você acha que iremos fazer todos esses documentos?

Gargalhei alto, e antes que ele piscasse, eu o peguei pela garganta e o ergui, o fazendo se debater pra sair do meu aperto, sem sucesso.

- Porque você, Sr. Bolton, tem amor a sua vida, assim como todos os outros dessa sala, e porque sei muito bem que a maior parte da renda dessa espelunca, são dessas falsificações, além de ser uma das melhores falsificações da região – o larguei fazendo cair com tudo no chão esfregando o pescoço e com a cara toda vermelha – agora andem, sexta estarei aqui de volta no mesmo horário, espero que esteja tudo pronto e, como sempre, não tentem nada contra mim, ou morrem – fechei a viseira do capacete me virando e saindo dali.

Libertei a secretária e os seguranças do transe e fui para casa.

**...**

Olhei para o relógio e vi que ainda dava tempo de eu ir pra Port Angeles caçar, não que eu estivesse com sede, longe disso, mas quanto mais sangue, mais poderosa eu fico. Eu sabia que eles não iam tentar nada contra mim, algumas birras de Emmett e Rosalie, mas nada muito preocupante. Então fui me arrumar, eu queria uma caçada fácil hoje, então resolvi colocar um vestido* vermelho colado no corpo, que ia até metade da coxa e salto preto bem alto. Peguei meu carro e fui para o centro de Port Angeles. Dirigi até uma balada bastante cheia, parei na frente entregando a chave para o manobrista.

_*link vestido Bella – polyvore*.*com*/*bella_ca%C3%A7ada_de_luxo*/*set?id=98624117 (retirem os *) – Nome do set: Bella – Caçada de Luxo._

- Se não estiver em perfeito estado quando eu chegar, considere-se um homem morto – falei rindo, mais o que eu disse era verdade.

- Pode deixar senhorita.

Entrei no local já atenta e em busca da próxima, eh... Vítima. Os meus preferidos são os homens criminosos, quanto mais crimes melhor é a diversão, e quanto menos no mundo melhor. Percebi muitos pensamentos sobre mim, mais um me via como mais uma vítima, olhei pra ver quem era e vi. Um homem estilo punk, não era bonito, tinha um corpo muito musculoso, única coisa que chamava a atenção praquele homem. Prestei mais atenção nele pra ler sua vida. Willian Danver, procurado pela polícia por cometer vários estupros, assassinato, tráfico de drogas, mas pelo que vi não era usuário, 35 anos. Bom, perfeito!

Fui em sua direção lançando olhares sedutores a ele. Cheguei perto e sentei ao seu lado e pedi uma tequila para o garçom que me entregou na hora, Willian se inclinou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Nossa anjo, machucou? – não acredito que ele vai fazer isso!

- Oi?

- Quando caiu do céu – é ele fez. Dessa vez eu sussurrei.

- Acho que de onde vim eu só poderia ter voado pra chegar aqui meu bem. Te espero na porta – tomei minha tequila em um gole só e fui esperar o porco lá fora, que sem me surpreender, seguiu-me como um predador com fome. Sorri maliciosamente.

Ele chegou por trás de mim, me agarrando pela cintura me fazendo andar. Eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria. Fui preparando minha cara de assustada quando ele disse bem baixo na minha orelha.

- Agora, fica quietinha, se não, morre.

- Não, por favor – comecei meu teatrinho chorando.

- Choro, música dos deuses – sim, _"O seu irá ser a minha musica filha da mãe",_ pensei.

- Na-na-não fa-fa-az is-ss-so comigo-go – comecei a aumentar minha intensidade de choro. Ele colocou a mão na minha boca e quando chegamos em um beco ele me prensou na parede e tentou subir meu vestido – NÃO, poor fa-fa-favor.

- Cala a boca vadia – ele ia dar um soco em meu rosto enquanto a outra mão segurava em meus cabelos, milímetros do meu rosto eu seguro seu pulso, ele tentou se soltar, mais foi em vão. Olhei para ele e aumentei minha expressão de desespero e chorei mais.

- Não moço, me solta, não faz isso comigo, piedade – repeti todas as frases que ele já havia escutado – HAHAHA – olhei pra cima e quando o encarei de novo meus olhos estavam totalmente negros e meus caninos expostos – como você é patético – agarrei sua garganta e troquei nossos lugares prensando ele na parede e fazendo com que seus pés não tocassem mais o chão – não consegue um sexo normal e com isso faz a força? Aah não, você foi um homem muito mal – ri cínica – e vai pagar por todos os seus pecadinhos baby – ele tentou me socar e me chutou, não doeu, claro.

- Vamos, chuta, implora pela vida vai, eu estou esperando você falar isso a noite toda.

- Pi-pieda-dade – ele disse entre sussurros e chorando por conta do aperto em sua garganta. Eu ri, não, eu gargalhei alto.

- Como você teve com todas as outras, acho que não seu filho da puta – o soltei e desapareci, quando ele começa a correr pra fora do beco eu corro até ele chego por trás agarro os cabelos do topo da cabeça, fazendo-o virar a cabeça para o lado e finquei meus dentes naquele pescoço.

Livrei-me do corpo e fui pegar meu carro. Olhei para o relógio no painel e vi que estava um pouco atrasada, meti o pé no acelerador e fui direto pra clareira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eeeita que mulher brava!<strong>_

_**Como será que vai ser essa conversa hein?**_

_**Comentem bastante e favoritem a fic, logo logo o próximo cap dá as caras por aqui!**_

_**Beijoooos !**_


End file.
